


Work in Progress saimota fic, may never finish, who knows

by unluckymage



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I wanted to drop this off here anyways, I'm not sure if I'll ever finish this but, M/M, Work In Progress, it's a fluff btw, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckymage/pseuds/unluckymage
Summary: Honestly it's not even finished yet, read at your own risk.





	Work in Progress saimota fic, may never finish, who knows

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT KNOW IF I WILL EVER FINISH THIS AH
> 
>  
> 
> I'M ALSO NOT SUPER CONFIDENT WHEN WRITING AS SAIHARA AND MOMOTA AH 
> 
> AHHHHH

 

 

Shuuichi Saihara had just gotten back to the dorm after another evening of working out with Kaito Momota. They had started their sessions earlier recently, so they'd have more time to sleep. Mostly since the stress of their situation has started to catch up with Momota.          
   
 Saihara sat on his bed, tossing the jacket he had in his arms to the end of his bed, before letting himself fall back, his hat simply dropping to the floor, causing Saihara's ahoge to spring up. He was too tired to care, slipping under the blankets and drifting into slumber. 

 It was around 1 am, he figured, when the doorbell started to ring over and over again. Saihara sat up, rubbing his eyes as he stumbled over to the door. What did Momota-kun want this late at night? 

 The door was pushed open as soon as it was unlocked, a tall man rushing into the room. Saihara gave him a weird look, closing the door. "What's wrong, Momota-kun? It's very late and we ready worked out..."   
   
 Momota laughed, and Saihara had noticed then that the other male wasn't wearing his usual purple jacket, nor his button up shirt. Just his t-shirt. He left his room in a hurry, the detective concluded. "It's nothin', really! Just thought we could hang out for a bit, yknow?" Saihara pondered this, before sighing. "It's late, Momota-kun... can't we hang out during the day, like we usually do?" 

 A short pause later, and Momota quickly shook his head. "Nah, nah! Fresh night air is healthy for ya, too!" Saihara wasn't sure what to think of this- of course he wanted to hang out with Momota, but this was confusing. Didn't they change work out times specifically so they could sleep more? Why is he suddenly not wanting to spend the night sleeping? "Well... alright, I guess..." Saihara rubbed his eyes again. "Great to hear, Shuuichi! Let's go!" Without even having a chance to respond, Saihara was dragged out of the dorm by Momota. 

 They stopped walking once they reached the courtyard. Night time here was still as pretty as ever, Saihara thought to himself. Suddenly he noticed that Momota had vanished. He looked around, before seeing Momota laying down in some grass just outside the courtyard. He was looking up at the sky. "Momota-kun? Are you star gazing?" Knowing him, it wasn't a far off guess. 

"Yeah! C'mon, there's lots of space!" Momota grinned, patting the grass next to him. After a moment of hesitation, Saihara nodded and walked over, laying next to Momota on the ground and looking up to the sky. It really was pretty, and the stars were very bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's all I wrote before forgetting that this existed and just leaving it alone in memo............ Hope you like that's already here? I'll try to remember to finish it... Also wow this looked a lot longer when I wrote it on my phone.


End file.
